


Our Christmas Miracle

by gyuwonunim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas one shot, Fluff, I Tried, I'm someone's secret santa, Multi, Pumpkin - Freeform, Siblings, Woozi, and I'm hella late, he's just so adorable, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuwonunim/pseuds/gyuwonunim
Summary: Christmas one-shot  Everything was fine, but you came and made everything even better.Dreams and miracles do come true.





	

There you stood, with the winter breeze embracing you. The balcony of your home was covered in white but that didn't stop you from stepping foot onto it.

Seoul, you're finally in Seoul. Till this day, you still couldn't believe that your family had made it this far. Growing up in a family where both parents struggling to make ends meat definitely wasn't ideal. You were always at a disadvantage. You hated it but what could you do? After years of hard work, perseverance and occasional emotional breakdowns your family finally managed to get back up on its own two feet. Your dad decided to get rid of that shabby home of yours for for something better and more comfortable for you and your mom. 5 years had passed and you are extremely grateful that everything is still well. Your parents had a stable income, you attended high school just like everyone else, you had a decent home with 3 bedrooms, everything was what you had dream and hoped for as a child. And you couldn't have asked for more. 

Looking down, the streets were covered with snow, Christmas lights and decorations were everywhere. Yup, it's that time of the year again. Christmas is around the corner, just that simple thought of it brought a soft smile onto your face. Christmas these past 5 years were fruitful unlike the past. You clearly remembered those days where you were left all alone in that small apartment waiting for your parents to come back home maybe with a small cheap present or a small family get together for a simple dinner or even just the mere presence of your parents. 

You heard the main door open and closed with a thud signalling either parent came home. "Y/n!! Could you come down for a sec?" Your dad yelled from downstairs. "Coming!!" You made your way down and saw your dad in the living room waiting for you on the couch. You sensed something...you just couldn't put a finger on it. 

"Y/n ah...this may be pretty sudden but just hear me out okay?" Sensing a hint of nervousness in his raspy deep voice, you slowly nodded staring intently at him. "You see...your mom and I knew that you've had always wanted a younger sibling..." "MOM'S PREGNANT?!" You yelled in disbelief. "Aish! God, no. Just listen. Okay...you've had always wanted a younger sibling, but you knew that we couldn't afford it back then. So...the both of us were thinking that....weadoptasiblingthischristmasforyou." That last part came so fast you swear you didn't catch it. "Erm...dad...could you repeat that last part? I couldn't quite catch it." Your dad visibly sighed and inhaled "We've decided to adopt a sibling for you this Christmas." Loud and clear, all in one breath. You stared mouth agape at your father. "Are you sure dad? You're being serious here right?" It was only replied with a firm nod. 

"Oh my god oh my god oh my godddd!!! I'm gonna be a sister, a freaking sister! HAHA!" You celebrated with a small dance fist pumping into the air. The dancing soon stopped and you looked at your father trying to catch any hint if it was a joke "Dad...are sure about this...you don't have to do it you know?" But you saw nothing, nothing but pure assurance that whatever he said was true and it came deep down from his heart.

2 days later

This is it, you are now standing right in front of the orphanage your parents were talking about holding onto you mother nervously. "He or she will like me right?" You asked. "You'll do great. Don't be a worry wart." Your mother teased.

You were then greeted by a huge antique looking front desk upon entering the building. A middle aged lady was seen crouched over a book reading intently only to be disrupted by your family's arrival. "Ah..good afternoon! You guys must be the Lee family! It's a pleasure to have you guys! Call me Mrs Kang!" eagerly shaking each of your hands. 

"I've heard from my secretary that you guys are looking for a sibling? And it's stated here...most preferably a boy?" She pushed up here sliding glasses as she read off a slip of paper. "Yes yes, we would love to have a son in the family! It would be great to have someone to help us look after and protect my little girl." Your father stated while patting your head lovingly. "I'll be the one protecting them! How am I a little girl now?" You argued with a frown upon your face. Yes, you were small and clearly capable of protecting yourself. According to you.

A hearty laughter could be heard from everyone which made you laugh along as well. "Well, any specific personality you would prefer for your brother?" Mrs Kang asked "Whoa..she seems to know them inside out." You thought. "Hmm...honestly I think I would be fine with any personality but I would really love that he is around my age and maybe have a similar interest like music?" That last part came unexpected but it came out anyhow. "Then do you mind if I ask for your age?" "I'm 18!" You replied without missing beat. Mrs Kang couldn't help but giggle at your excitement.

"Mr and Mrs Lee, this is Jihoon. He's 18 this year just like your daughter and I must say, he is pretty great at composing too." Mrs Kang introduced while nudging Jihoon forward slightly. The said boy had his head hung low clearly flustered by the current situation. You could even see him tugging onto his bottom lip. 

"Hi, I'm y/n! Pleased to meet you!" You introduced extending your arm towards him for a handshake. He was nervous, everyone could sense it and your hand was still left hanging. But you were persistent and waited with hopeful looking eyes staring at the boy right before you. Jihoon hesitantly extended his arm as well but avoided initiating eye contact at all cost. When your hands touched Jihoon somehow felt save, he felt how gentle and soft your hands were. He slowly looked up and was greeted by the sweetest yet most endearing smile from you. He felt like he could....trust you. 

"So what do you think about him?" Your father asked with a fatherly smile looking at the both of you. Sensing a pair eyes burning behind your head waiting for your response. You liked the boy. He wasn't as tall you thought he should be being just a few inches taller. Despite that you knew he would make a great brother, he gave you a sense of security. He was just shy and overwhelmed by the sudden introduction and the fact that he may finally have a family soon. 

"Lee Jihoon, I've got you back from now on." You reassured and slung your arm over his shoulders. He tensed up by the sudden contact but soon he visibly relaxed which made you grin slightly. 

"Hahahaha it seems like we don't need to discuss anymore. Let's get the papers done then Mrs Kang." Your father confirmed and was lead by Mrs Kang into a small office on the right with your mother leaving the both of you alone.

You felt him stare at you, so you turned to his direction. He immediately looked away pretending to hum a tune like nothing happened. You giggled "Oh my god, you're adorable. My brother is so adorableeeeeeee!" Enveloping him into a hug then squishing his cheeks. How are his cheeks so soft and chubby at the age of 18? He's practically a baby. "Oh lord, stop it woman. We are the same age, so stop it. Don't call me cute and I'm not a baby." He huffed and pouted. "Did he just read my mind? Oh my gosh, we are already reading each other's minds!" You thought excitedly.

He's just so irresistibly cute you couldn't help but give him a hug again which he requited with light pats on your arm. He was still awkward but who could you blame? Time was something he needed and that's what he's getting with his new family. 

One week later

It has been a week since Jihoon was welcomed warmly into your family and everything was just splendid. You felt like you were living the dream. The dream you had always been dreaming of. A complete happy family. 

It was hella awkward at the beginning because your lifestyle and home was so customised for just you and only you. Fret not everything was settled as soon as it surfaced, just a few moving of stuff here and there and your once study room is now Jihoon's bedroom. The mug rack which once held onto three mugs now had four. You used to walk to school alone but now you had someone beside you. A pair of new utensils, a new toothbrush sitting beside yours and a new unfamiliar laughter that your parents and yourself had grew fond of in a matter of days. 

You were in front of Jihoon's room, you turned the doorknob slowly afraid that you would interrupt him or something "Jihoon! Wanna go Christmas shopping with me? I need to get some presents for mom and dad, with your help of course." Jihoon was on his bed scribbling something onto a notebook of his which he brought along from the orphanage which seemed extremely precious to him. "Alright, just give me a sec." he closed his notebook and placed it carefully at his side table. He then went onto to grab his wallet and cap. "Okay let's go!"

The shops were filled to the brim, Christmas tunes could be heard blaring from every store. Even the streets were packed. People shoved each other like it was nothing and being the small petite girl you were, you were feeling extremely intimidated by everyone. A lady then made her way pass you shoving in the process making you stumble. Jihoon swiftly held onto the small of your back while you tried to regain your balance. He scowled at the lady and muttered curses under his breath. You chuckled at his reaction which made him snot "You could've gotten hurt by that fat ass." clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

A store soon caught your attention. It was selling all kinds of music albums ranging from ballad to heavy metal. It was your kind of heaven. You then remembered Jihoon shared the same interest, music. You then grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him into the shop. Your ears were greeted by soft soothing Christmas tunes in the background which definitely helped pump up the mood for Christmas. The both of you spent a solid three hours in there, listening to all kinds of genre and talking about your love for music. You got to know that Jihoon enjoyed listening to ballad, R&B and occasionally hip hop. You also learnt that Jihoon's ambition was to be a music composer and that the notebook he had was for composing lyrics. He started writing lyrics back at the orphanage at the age of twelve when he just got to learn that he was left there by his aunt because his parents unfortunately died in a plane crash while they were on their way home from a vacation. You were genuinely curious why Jihoon's aunt didn't raise him, I mean he was just a 6 month old baby, but you decided that you shouldn't pry onto it anymore. You just listened to him talking about his dreams, life goals and how certain music reminded him of his times at the orphanage. "But most importantly is that I'm extremely grateful to have you as my sister now and parents who love me unconditionally. I finally got to experience what is it like to be loved." He explained softly slowly holding onto your hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

Christmas came, Jihoon and you were setting up the table for dinner. Your mother could be seen cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Your father is busy rearranging stockings and presents under the Christmas tree. 

"Darlings~ dinner is done~" your mother singsonged. Everyone soon settled down for dinner. The table was filled with mouth watering dishes the aroma emitted by them were just heavenly. Soft classical music could be heard playing in the background, chosen by yours truly Lee Jihoon. Damn does he have a good taste in music.

During dinner, everything was like in slow motion. Everyone was laughing happily, talking about anything that came to mind, enjoying each other's presence. Christmas this year was undoubtedly a Christmas that you had pictured in your dreams. It was a Christmas that the 7 year old you would draw out on recycled paper hoping that it would come true. And 11 years down that bumpy road, you guys made it with a new addition to the family. Everything was a Christmas miracle, Jihoon was a Christmas miracle, a Christmas miracle you and your family will never regret having. The greatest Christmas present you could have ever asked for.

To Jihoon everything was a like a dream. He was afraid that he would wake up and realise that everything was a dream, that you and your parents were just something he made up and that he was just asleep for a long time because he had craved for such love and belonging for what feels like an eternity. 17 years of Christmas alone with all the others like himself in the orphanage was something he had grown immune to, he even stopped making Christmas wishes for someone to adopt him.

However on this very day for sure, he knew that he wouldn't be alone and empty anymore because the gods above decided to plop you and your parents into his life. He felt like he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel now with you and your parents by his side. It sounds kind of dumb to say this but, Christmas miracles do exist.

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요!  
> It's gyuwonunim!
> 
> Basically, this story is written for someone as a Christmas present and yes, I'm this person's secret santa. I've decided to post this here cause why not? I really do hope you guys enjoy this one-shot especially for the one recieving it.  
> Christmas with Woozi would be a fun one. *wink wonk*
> 
> Therefore I would like to wish everyone out there a very MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> So, just sit back, relax and induldge yourself in this fluffy (i guess) Christmas fic starring our little pumpkin Woozi. And do take note that there's a pinch of angst.
> 
> And if you guys wish to have a continuation of this one-shot do state in down at the comment section!:)
> 
> Also! Do check out my other story that I am still working on called "Double Lives". Please give it lots of love!
> 
> Till then!~


End file.
